


my only direction is fire on fire;

by halesoul



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Crush, First Love, Fluff, I need help, i can't get my shit together, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesoul/pseuds/halesoul
Summary: Because love is friendship set on fire and fire always burns the walls to ashes letting the feelings arise.Just drabbles of Gar and Rachel in alphabetical order because they are too pure and as the tag said I can't get my shit together when it comes to them.





	1. Chapter 1

ANGELIC

In that crazy world, there was no room for angels and demons, there was only room for people tempted by good or bad deeds. Or at least, that was what Rachel repeated in her head every time the darkness of her insides raised her head for control.

As it was that moment.

It was a Sunday night, or maybe a Monday afternoon? Sincerely Rachel didn't know, although it didn't matter either. Not when the monster inside her wanted to scratch her skin inside and out. It was painful. It was scary. And it was overwhelming.

Too much.

Each time she seemed to control the demon within her better, but in some moments of fog and calm he seemed to wake up reminding her that no matter how human she was, part of her remained a demon. A demon in a human world, after all. A demon in a place where there was no place for it.

A slight snore made her open her eyes suddenly. Electronic lights dazzled her. She felt a prick of pain on her neck. And cold on the cheek.

She had fallen asleep in front of the computer next to Gar and Jason after hours of searching for something that Dick had urgently asked for, something that she honestly couldn't remember. Not at that moment, when fear invaded her for seconds.

She straightened suddenly, resting her back on the chair.

She waited for the demon to retreat, little by little, as it always did. But it didn't.

Suddenly she felt it. She felt like a thin, weak string, an isolated string, which was pulling into her little by little. The feeling was born deep in her chest. It was warm. It was the opposite of the demon inside her. It was hopeful. And the truth was also familiar.

Still bathed in the mist of sleep and that familiarity, she began to search the room for what kind of energy or emotion could inspire such peace. Beyond the chair she saw Jason leaning against a gray wall, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. It inspired rest, however, it did not inspire peace. On the other side of her chair was Rose, lying on the floor anyway, also sleeping. She didn't remember when she got in but the feeling didn't come from her either.

She finally looked down.

Under the table, Gar was sleeping peacefully and suddenly the string tensed, as did something deep in her chest which drove the demon back. However, it was still there.

For a few seconds she watched as he slept and finally got up from the chair, throwing it back and lay down next to him.

Little by little, she noticed how that feeling of peace and tranquility returned to her chest, growing stronger. It was like a tingling that bathed her and she couldn't help but sigh.

"Mmmm," Gar muttered, opening one of his eyes, finding Rachel at his side.

The red came quickly to Rachel's cheeks when she saw Gar looking at her through her half-open eye

"Sorry." He apologized with a small smile. "My back hurts."

"M’kay" mumbled and went back to sleep.

The smile rose on her lips once she saw that he was asleep again. She closed her eyes and brought her head slightly closer to his, causing Gar's breathing to tickle her forehead and his nose to brush her hair and let herself be enveloped by that sense of peace that Rachel could swear was **angelic**. And if there was room for a demon in the bowels, there was room for something as angelic as the peace provided by the shapeshifter next to her.


	2. Breathtaking

The workouts were getting harder, fighting each other was getting more complicated. It was a full-fledged a challenge.

When you spend a lot of time with one person or several people in battles, everything related to this person (their weaknesses and their strengths) became part of your own being and your instincts. However it was mutual. Since to coordinate on the battlefield involved knowing each of your teammates' instincts. That's why melee combat training was so hard.

Everyone knew it.

That's why he should have refused when Rachel asked "casually" to join his solo training.

But he did not.

And now, here they were, hand-on-hand combat.

Rachel throwing punches, he dodging them hurriedly, surprised by Rachel's effusiveness at the start of the fight.

She wore a funny smile. Her hair in a half bun, pulling out the stand coser to her facen letting only a curl fall over her face. Her blue eyes had a mischievous spark that accompanied her smile.

It was a sight, truly, breathtaking.

And he was strucked.

He got out of the trance when she raised her leg to choose to attack him now with a spinning kick that literally kicked him back to reality.

He fell back, but gained momentum and stood up again.

Now it was his time to show off.

With a small smile he raised his foot and kicked him right in the shoulder.

However, Rachel barely moved. The only change in her body or expression was that she raised her eyebrow. That made Gar's little smile increase.

Rachel jumped back to kick his chest again. He stumbled back and she took advantage of the situation to want to throw him to the ground, with a simple acrobatics that kicked him under the chin.

Gar's response, instead of backing away, was to advance by throwing blows left and right. She started defending herself, while struggling to hide her surprised expression that furrowed her face.

When they were taking a breath, Gar drew a broad smile on his face. Rachel imitated him and then attacked him again.

The shapeshifter kicked her on the side and then, he felt as she shivered and turner around.

The girl crouched in pain and worry kicked in Gar as he came close to her quickly.

His hand was placed gently on the curve of her waist, just where he had hit her. His other hand on her shoulder, close to her neck. Rachel straightened a little and suddenly, Gar was struck by the feeling of her proximity. Her back against his chest and one of his hands practically hugging her by the waist and the other near her neck. Her hair tickled the side of his face and when she looked over his shoulder, Gar stopped breathing.

Literally.

Her light blue eyes connected with his, crystal blue framed by black eyelashes. Her skin looked whiter than normal in contrast to the red gem on her forehead, her heart, and her pink lips. Oh.

The desire to kiss her hit him hard. That desire was not uncommon, he was already quite familiar with him because being honest, Gar thought about kissing her.

Many times.

When after a night in front of the computer with Dick, investigating something, Rachel in the morning brought them coffee, then he wanted to kiss her. When they watched movies sitting on the floor of his room, then he wanted to kiss her. And above all he wanted to kiss her when they were teasing each other because (maybe it was their inexperience with girls) it looked too much like flirting and it didn't help that everyone around them except Dick and Conner thought it too.

But that desire seemed a necessity beyond the physical.

Suddenly she drew a smile and elbowed him in the ribs to get him away, then took him by the arm and pulled him over his shoulder, straight to the ground.

And to top it off she crouched over him, knee over his abdomen and his arm between her hands, her face over his.

"Gottcha"

A laugh bubbled from Rachel's chest and Gar was sure he had a stunned expression on his face because he had really lost the north and now he didn't know what was happening.

His mind still very focused on her lips.

She released him and lay beside him, still laughing.

Yeah, she was totally breathtaking.


End file.
